Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a magnetic component and a magnetic core of the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, miniaturization of power converter is an important trend of the development of power technology. In a power converter, magnetic components occupy a certain degree of the volume and contribute a certain degree of the loss. Therefore, the design and improvement of the magnetic components become very important.
In some application scenarios, such as an application with large current condition, a plurality of interleaved parallel-connected circuits are used to decrease the occurrence of the ripples. In common designs of the magnetic components, in order to guarantee the unsaturation and low loss of the magnetic material, the volume of the magnetic components has to be increased to decrease the magnetic induction in the magnetic core. As a result, it is needed to achieve the balance between high efficiency and high power density.
Accordingly, what is needed is a switching mode power supply and an integrated device of the same to address the above issues.